consusfandomcom-20200213-history
Northudankton
National Information Northudankton is a fascist nation state in southern North America. It was originally founded as Jonthania. It is lead by Supreme Leader (Kabaar) TheGoombaMaster. Their major cities are Cottenhorn, Antaport, Griesshafen, and more. The Northu Military is lead by Supreme General Pastapaladin. Northudankton was the first nation state to house the United Nations and the current to house the Global Union Allied Forces HQ. Citizen List (Join to fulfill the goal of Greater Northu!): # Supreme Leader Goomb # N3therMapping # Salted_Orange # voroxity # Stuart # Starblaster24 # yoda1237 # WeezerPipe History of Northudankton Before Reset (BR): The Founding of Northudankton: Northudankton was originally founded as "The United Federation of Jonthania" or simply "Jonthania" on April 14, 2019. It officially changed it's name of Northudankton on April 22, 2019. The Invasion Scare: The Invasion Scare happened on April 15, 2019 when an unknown individual walked up to the Supreme Leader's starting base and trapped him inside, threatening to kill him. This prompted the Supreme Leader to build a wooden fence around the nation (back then the land was just the capital city). The wall would later be upgraded to a 10 block tall stone wall. The Vengeance War for Aughland One day, one a routine trip to Aughland, the Supreme Leader was surprised to notice a massive bomb crater at the Welcome Center in Aughland. Angered, the Supreme Leader notified the Allies and started an investigation. The investigation was led in Cottenhorn Castle, Northudankton where it was discovered that the perpetrators were none other than the Islamic State. After an intense battle, the war was won and all involved nations (Some none involved) built crosses to memorialize the actions of the war and of peace. After Reset (AR): The Cottenhorn Forest Fire During the construction of the Cottenhorn Wall, it was discovered that the costal forest build by the Supreme Leader was on fire! It was quickly put out with the help of a foreign friend from Terra Argentum. The investigation lead to the suspect, Stuart. Who was a former resident of Northudankton. They were forcibly exiled to Antarctica and to never set foot into Northudankton ever again. The Failed Revenge of DJProtokal Back before the Reset, DJProtokal and a fellow infedel entered Northudankton and slaughterd innocent Military officers. Once the Supreme Leader got word on it he told them to leave and they declined. The Supreme Leader then chased them out of Northudankton and killed them a few times. A month or so later, After Reset, he reappear and broke into Northudankton by abusing Ally perks of stealing stuff out of chests. When the Supreme Leader caught him red-handed he denied over and over until the USSR exiled him. Eventually, most of the goods were returned to Northudankton. Northudankton Commonwealth Northudankton Commonwealth states are separate nations controlled and protected by Northudankton. Current Nations include: * Northudankton * Ellesmere * RotiniEmpire * Texas Cities * Cottenhorn * Griesshafen * Antaport * Neiderkamp * Lushtundar * Freemangrad Category:Political